User blog:CerealBoxHead46/The Incredibles: a Queen, a Mole, a Whole Lotta Ice, and a Bunch of People No One Has Ever Heard of, Part 1
Whassup, Infinity Community? As you know, I am semi-new to the wikia community. This is my first blog post. Like, ever. In my life. Anywhere. And it's a two-parter. So humor me, 'kay? In case you haven't figured it out yet, my blog posts are not like the ones normally posted here. I try to make them like an actual blog from a professional blogger. That is code for, "They are extra long." Nevertheless, I will try to keep them interesting. So, lets start this off today with a little show of hands: of all the wikians here, how many of you have seen Disney and Pixar's The Incredibles? Alright; that's just about everybody. Now, out of these people, how many recognize the following names: Dynaguy, Thunderhead, Apogee, Plasmabolt, Gazerbeam. Anyone? Anybody? Okay; well, maybe you'll recognize this name: Frozone. I thought so; everybody raised their hand - well, except that guy, but who cares about him, right? I'll bet you're all wondering what the significance of those first five names were. Glad you asked. They all have one thing in common: they all landed a role in the Incredibles Play Set instead of Mr. Frozone. Frozone was one of the main supporting characters in The Incredibles, one of the last of the supers. His major superpower was the ability to somehow shoot some form of water from his hands which, after shooting forward for a short distance in front of him, would freeze any object it hit. And somehow, he could also temporarily freeze nothing, in order to make an ice bridge over the city. I think it had something to do with him freezing the solid particles of dust and stuff in the air, blah, blah, blah. Super powers rarely make sense. Superman can do anything in the world because he's some humanoid alien type thing because of the density of the atmosphere....... It's all a bunch of garbage. Entertaining garbage, but garbage nonetheless. Anyway, Frozone takes advantage of this whole ice bridge thing using a little device Edna rigged up: a pair of skis that can readily, at the touch of a button (or something like that; we don't know how he activates them), turn into a snowboard with which he coasts on the ice bridges he creates. Also, his powers apparently are hindered by intense heat and/or dehydration. Go figure. Makes more sense than kryptonite, I guess. Well, that aside, Frozone is just plain cool. (Pun intended.) Cool powers, cool suit, cool dude, cool everything. He even has a cool nickname: Zone. He was one of the coolest characters in the movie, and his schweet super snowboard only schweetens the deal. Which makes it that much more puzzling as to why he does not appear in the game. Literally. At all. Not even a costume. Not even as concept art. Zone was a fairly essential plot character in the movie, and played a vital role in the final battle sequence. He was Bob's best man, for cryin' out loud. He deserves more credit than that. Yet he was almost entirely snubbed for appearance in the play set, or either game, for that matter. Zone would have made a pretty cool playable character, too. How do I know? Time to get nostalgic. As a kid, I used to watch my dad play X-Box. X-Box 360? Nope. We gotta go WAY back. We're talking OLD X-Box. On this X-Box (which he still has, in case you wanted to know that stuff), he played the first two Incredibles video games. The original game, based off of the movie, actually did not have much of Frozone in it at all (poor Frozone; he just gets no love, does he?). Then, there was the second game: The Incredibles: Rise of the Underminer. This game was different: new 2 player mode, new storyline, and best of all, all new playable Frozone. He only played part of the game, but from what I saw, he made a pretty schweet playable character. They came up with all kinds of special ice attacks for him to perform. I actually had more fun watching him than I did Mr. Incredible. So why exactly was Zone snubbed? I'll tell you exactly why: We don't know. He had to have at least been considered. I mean, come on. He was a very central character to the plot. It's not like JV just totally forgot about him when making this play set. But I have a theory to explain why Frozone was excluded. I propose that he was actually seriously considered for use in the game as a playable character. Here is why I think that: No. 1: Frozone themed wall paint. At least he wasn't entirely counted out; a Frozone themed wall paint is available to collect in the playset. I think they designed the paint for when Frozone was in the game, and kept it in as an homage and because it looks cool. No. 2: The Hoverboard. The "Incrediboard"? Where did THAT come from? Certainly not the movie, or the games, as far as I know. It sounds like a cheap gimmick from a kids' cartoon. It's fun to ride on, but why is it even there in the first place? My guess is that this little stunt prop was originally conceived as Frozone's snowboard. They built the model and code to fit a hoverboard into the game, but when Zone was scrapped, they still liked it, so they turned it into the Incrediboard. No. 3: He is nowhere else in the game. In my opinion, if the tech team built the script for this play set knowing there would be no playable Frozone, he would have been woven into the storyline some other way. Think about it: the NPC's in the play set are Edna, Mirage, and Rick Dicker. That group could easily have been supplemented with Zone, or they could have replaced the least known member of the group - wait, wasn't there a fourth NPC? Oh, yeah, that's right. He was so unneeded, I forgot he existed. For some reason, three NPC's wasn't enough, so they added the old dude from The Karate Kid in costume form as a fourth NPC to teach you special moves. Another thing added and not in the movie. Frozone could have filled this role much better, or at least have taken Edna's job as the tutorial voice, which would have moved her over to fill the old man's shoes. And while we're on the topic of "shoulda been," how about those names I brought up in the beginning? Who are Gazerbeam, Dynaguy, Thunderhead, Apogee, and Plasmabolt? Well, lucky for you, I remember that kind of stuff. They were all superheroes from the Golden Age of Supers. Don't remember them? That's probably because they all received very little to no screen time in the movie. Gazerbeam got the most screen time of the five, but almost all of his screen time consisted of him as a skeleton. That's right, everyone; he's dead. In fact, four of the five supers listed were confirmed dead in the movie, which clearly takes place before the play set does. Surely, you would think, Zone would have been added to the game before a bunch of dead people! (That is, unless he was going to be used as a playable character before the fact.) Either way, Frozone's personality would have added a whole lotta cool to the play set. From what I can tell, his absence from the game had a lot of people asking, "Honey, where is my playable Disney Infinity Frozone figure?" He seems to have been in fairly high demand. Why, then, was he cut? I can think of a few reasons. The first and most significant reason is because of this: Man, Elsa just ruins everything for everyone. She kicked the trolls out of Norway, and then there's this. Both Elsa and Zone possess ice-related powers. What I think happened was that the creators felt that Elsa and Frozone had exactly the same powers, they had to choose one or the other, and they decided they would rather promote their upcoming soon-to-be hit ($$$$$$$$) than use Zone, so he hit the scrap heap. Forget about his awesome snowboard. And the fact that HE actually knows how to control his powers. But anyway....... And let's not forget that The Incredibles Playset had five figures, more than any other. Six likely would have felt like overkill. Regardless, however, neither of these reasons explain why no Frozone figure or costume was in 2.0. Well, that's all for this week! Next week, I will continue with part 2, and give more opinions about The Incredibles Playset, this time shifting from the heroes......... To the VILLAINS!!!!!!!!!! Category:Blog posts